ben10versefandomcom-20200214-history
Gwen Tennyson
Gwendolyn "Gwen" Tennyson is Ben's ten year-old cousin (the two share the same birthday), Gwen is the voice of reason that tries (usually unsuccessfully) to keep Ben from getting himself into trouble, Ben tends to ignore her and thinks that she has no idea when to stop nagging him. History Gwendolyn "Gwen" Tennyson is Ben Tennyson's cousin (the two share the same birthday). Throughout the original series, she constantly bickers and insults him with dry wit and sarcasm. She uses her laptop to research any strange people and/or creatures they might come across. Personality Gwen is always trying to plan ahead and calculate the consequences of their (mostly Ben's) actions, because she is convinced that Ben never thinks before he acts. She uses her laptop to research any strange people and/or creatures they might come across. Although she holds Ben in contempt and insults him with dry wit and sarcasm most of the time, she has some respect for him. . Relationships with ben 10 Ben Tennyson : See also: Ben Tennyson Max Tennyson : See also: Max Tennyson Vilgax : See alsa: Vilgax Hex Charmcaster Powers and Abilities Gwen is a capable gymnast and has had some training in martial arts. She has also shown an almost innate skill in using various complicated devices or objects, such as in the hiatus episode "Gwen 10", when Gwen gained the Omnitrix instead of Ben and proved to be far more adept in its use than he initially was. However, her most potent abilities lie in her ability to use magic. Magic : Main Article: Gwen Tennyson's Magical Ability In the original series, Gwen's powers first manifested in the form of what she originally believed to be "magic", actually her Anodite heritage, thus enabling her to use various magical artifacts and spells. When using the magical, luck-giving Charm of Bezel, she was able to activate it instinctively, whereas Hex did or could not. Later on, when she takes and uses his staff, she was able to make it fire an energy blast—according to Charmcaster, only someone of Hex's skill should have that power. Gwen starts tapping into her magical powers when she procures a book of spells from Charmcaster in the episode "A Change of Face". On two occasions, Gwen used the Charms of Bezel to become a super heroine by the name of Lucky Girl. At first, her ability drew from the "luck" Charm of Bezel, which innately gave her perfect luck. While wearing the charm, any action she took would result in an Rube Goldberg-style chain reaction benefiting her original intent, but usually injuring Ben in the process. She later brought back her superhero identity after obtaining the Keystone of Bezel, which increased her natural abilities to superhuman levels rather than just affecting her luck. Both times, Gwen was forced to retire when the Charms of Bezel were destroyed. Martial Arts and Gymnastics Gwen has proven herself to be a capable martial artist, able to fend off her own attackers with a well timed kick or punch. She is also able to perform backflips and cartwheels proficiently, in Alien Force she has become a black belt. Intelligence Gwen is shown to be quite intelligent and knowlegdeable (if more so than Ben). Before discovering her powers she would often use her "brains" to help Ben. She is shown to be a bit of computer/tech wiz as well. Alternate Gwens Alien Force : Main Article: Gwen Tennyson (Alien Force) In Alien Force, Gwen has grown into a young lady. She uses her abilities, now revealed to be a result of her Anodite heritage to help fight against the Highbreed and later as just a part of The Plumbers. Gwendolyn Tennyson : Main Article: Gwendolyn Tennyson Twenty years into a possible future, Gwendolyn has become a master sorceress and has even learned how to recreate the Charms of Bezel. She has also become a superhero in her own right; most likely dealing with magical enemies, while Ben deals with aliens. She has also gained her black belt, in some unknown martial arts, and is a worthy opponent even for Ben 10,000. And after the events of "Ben 10,000" she and Ben have even grown to discuss actual issues with each other. Gwen 10 Gwen, in the episode, "Gwen 10" found the Omnitrix instead of Ben. Making her a hero of ten alien forms. Not all alien forms were seen. The forms that had were seen are Heatblast, Fourarms, Diamondhead, and Grey Matter. She does mention others, but they were never seen. She is shown to be skilled with the Omnitrix than Ben, when he found it. For example, when Ben turned into Heatblast, he ended up a fire in the forest, while Gwen, had control over Heatblast's powers and didn't start a fire. Coyote Gwen In the episode "Perfect Day", because they are within the mind of Ben he transforms Grandpa Max into Ultra Grandpa and Gwen into Coyote Gwen. When she is Coyote Gwen she has the face of a coyote and has an incredible bite. Elf Gwen Gwen, like Ben, is also turned into an elf in the episode, "Merry Christmas". Gallery : Main Article: Gwen Tennyson/Gallery File:Gwen Tennyson.jpg Trivia * Gwen's magical abilities and even her name might have been inspired by the Sibyls from Chris 'D Lacey's series of books,The Last Dragon Chronicles. In the series, Sibyls are able to command the supernatural, and they are the descendants of a powerful magics user, Gwendolen. * Gwen`s lucky girl suit looks similar to Hellcat from Marvel. * The Cat logo on Gwen in the first series looks very similar to Sly Cooper's logo. Category:Ben 10 Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Magic Wielders Category:Anodites Category:Humans Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Tennyson Family Category:Ben 10 Characters Category:Plumbers Category:Human/Alien Hybrids